LOVE
by BootsOfDespair
Summary: Three stories about Allen and Lenalee...There are different forms of LOVE: First love, True love and Endless love...Finish YATTA!Happy Valentines Day
1. First love

**A story for Valentines day...I promise that I'll finish this before or on the Valentines day...Hope you like it...advance Happy Valentines day to everyone...**

**I made this while listening to the song "Don't cry out loud"**

**Another AllenxLenalee story...I do not own -man...**

* * *

A girl with a hair of ebony green styled on a pig tail bounce happily as her brother escorted her towards the circus. It's Lenalee Lee's 8th birthday and so her brother Komui Lee decided to let her watch the circus perform. They walked hand-in-hand towards the crowded tent. Even though the performance is not yet starting the place is almost full. Luckily for them there are two vacant seats in front, so they gladly take it.

A man in top hat entered the stage, the man looks like in his late 30's. He waited there until the noises of the people died down. He cleared his throat and arranges his top hat before announcing that the performance will start after he exited the stage.

Lenalee waited with eye full of anticipation and her hands are clasp on her mid chest.

"The Pumpkin and the witch" the man announces. The people started clapping their hands.

Lenalee's POV

A short man in a clown costume and a girl in a witch costume entered the stage; the truth is I don't know whether the short man is a man or a boy, most of the performers in the circus I saw have an irregularity called dwarfism so I wouldn't know whether he's a boy/man and it is also because of his gigantic pumpkin head gear.

Then without further ado the man in the pumpkin head started juggling a ball, at first there is only two balls but then the Witch girl throw one ball to him and with ease he caught it. Again the witch throws one ball to him and he caught it again which results the audience clap and cheer for him.

He just keeps tossing the props into the thin air and manages to catch them - three, four and five balls in a row which earned another round of applause, I'm really amazed with him. Then I noticed the disappearance of the witch lady so my eye searches for her. When I finally found her, I gasped at what the she's holding; a big red ball _'Is she going to throw that ball to Mrs. Pumpkin? That's too big for him'_. She carefully laid the ball beside the pumpkin headed man that is still tossing the props here and there. The man hopped onto the ball as effortlessly as if it was a plat surface, balancing on one foot and still tossing a few of the smaller balls with his two hands. His performance didn't end there he toss the balls out of the way so that his hands are not occupied and did a one hand stand on the big ball. I wanted to give him a standing ovation after that trick but I know that the show is not over yet so it can wait. My gazed never leave the pumpkin man _'Is he happy? Behind those big head covering what are his emotions. I'm curious because he gives off a happy aura as if he is enjoying his performance' _It didn't sink into me until the audience stand in ovation. The show is already over and the pumpkin man and the witch bid their farewell.

My eyes are glued to the pumpkin man and because of that I excused myself to my brother '_Of course I didn't told him that I'll follow the pumpkin man' _I cursed myself for not bringing a paper and pen, might need them for autograph purpose. I followed the pumpkin man at the back of the tent. There are no other people there but him _'Me too, but I hide behind the tent's curtain and I think he didn't took notice of me'_

He stopped walking and sat at the bench near a big tree, and I think he let out a sigh. He gently removes the head covering and revealed his true form _'I mean his face' _I gasped at the realization that he is just a boy not a man that suffered dwarfism. A boy with hazel brown hair tied in a ponytail, his eyes are silver-blue and he looks like my age or maybe younger.

"What are you looking at?" the boy said while facing towards my hiding place. I hesitantly took a step to expose myself from the suppose to be hiding spot _'But I think it didn't work since he saw me' _

"uhm…" I trailed off for words while fidgeting my fingers. I felt so nervous. "I just umh…" _'Think! Think' _but before I could think of a reason, a giggle from the boy halted me _'What is he laughing at' _I gape at him with a puzzled look on my face, and then he stopped laughing.

"Why are you laughing at me?"

"Because you followed me then you don't what to say…Isn't that weird" he said

I approached him and sat beside him which gains a flinch from the boy. He's still holding the pumpkin he wears at the performance, and then I noticed that his gripping it like his life defends on it. Without my knowledge I reached out to his tense hands, his silver-blue eyes shows a terrified expression _'Is he scared of me?' _I withdraw my hands from his and somehow that action calmed him.

"I'm Lenalee Lee" I stretched my hand towards him. At first he just stares at it, eye full of hesitation.

A sigh of relief escaped my lips as he gladly shook my hand with his right, but he didn't say a word.

"What's your name?" I asked.

He just looked away with his sorrowful eyes. _'Did I say something wrong?'_

"I don't have one" his lips curved up in a painful smile.

I acted as if I didn't know what he's talking about "You don't have what?" I don't know if it's the right reply or not, what do you expect I'm merely just a child.

"I don't have a name" he answered back

"Then what do they call you?" I asked out of curiosity again.

A bitter laugh emerge from his lips "I think you wouldn't want to know" I watched him as he gaze towards nothingness with a bitter smile played along his face. And one thing I noticed from him is that he constantly gripping his left hand covered in gloves. Suddenly he stopped laughing and as if he remembered a painful memory "They call me freak"

"It isn't right…They're so bad"

"You should tell it to them"

My lips just formed an 'Oh' as if a sword just stabbed my heart _'They're so mean!' _I placed a hand on his shoulder and he was slightly taken aback.

"How about I name you uhm.." I said while thoroughly thinking of a name and listing them down inside my head. I'll just call him the first name I could ever think then ask him if it's ok. A smile creeps up to my face and pronounce the name quietly.

"How about Allen?" he have a shocked expression and I can also see his face turning red

"I also wanted to name myself Allen…" He mumbled quietly but I can still hear it loud and clear and it made me happy to learn he liked the name.

"But I think people wouldn't call me that…they will always call m-" his eyes glue to his left hand.

"Allen, I'll always call you Allen" I said interrupting his sentence, I know what he's going to say _'They'll call me freak'_ it will put on a sad appearance onto his face again; I don't like that to happen. He turns his eyes to look at me again. And now it's my turn to blush because he is smiling at me, a smile different from before it's warm and welcoming.

"T-thank you" he said blushing meekly

"Don't mention it, Allen-kun"

I wanted to stay and chat along with him but I can hear in a distance that my brother is already calling for me. So much to my disappointment I have to bid farewell from him, for now because I'm going here tomorrow.

Even though I just met him today it felt as if I have known him for years, it felt warm inside just like being with my brother but also different I just couldn't figure out.

***BootsOfDespair***

Again I went to the circus to find him, he's practicing when I came. When he noticed me he puts on that smile again, my favorite smile. But whenever I'm with him the time seems to be in a fast forward and I'm going to say goodbye again.

I have been doing this routine for a week; I'm going to the circus then talk to him like we didn't see each other the other day, then sometimes he'll show me new tricks and tell funny jokes. I enjoyed his company and I somehow understand the warm feeling inside me when I'm with him.

***BootsOfDespair***

The circus is already finish with their performance when I came, I hurriedly run towards Allen that looked down casted '_Why? What happened to him?'_ When he took notice of me he puts on his façade of smile, he couldn't fool me with that smile I know it's fake but I just smiled along with him.

We sat on the bench side by side just like the first time we met but this time it's quieter. He broke the silence first

"Lenalee, do you want to know why people call me freak?" he asked as he looked at his gloved left hand

"C-can I know?" somewhat it's making me nervous as if he's going to disappear after he said the reason. He slowly took off the glove that covered his left hand.

I gasped from what I saw, his left hand is red-black in color and looked as if disintegrating. It looked so fragile that if I touched it he'll cry in pain. I put on a lot of courage to reach towards his left hand and held it tightly with my both hands. I turn my full attention to his left hand that I couldn't muster his reaction at that time, but I know he's surprise by my action.

"Your hand, it's warm" I said as I caressed it gently. I heard a loud sniffles coming from him so I stopped my actions and looked at him worryingly. '_He is crying…Did I hurt him? Oh no maybe his left hand really hurt-' _but before I could comprehend what's happening he pulled me into a tight hug. I hug him back but still confusion is winning me over.

"T-thank you" he said while choking slightly because of crying.

"For what Allen-kun?"

"Because you're not scared"

Now I know…he's scared of being rejected and being alone. We stayed from that position, hugging each other as if one of us will vanish once we let go. But time is my enemy and it just wouldn't allow me to stay with him longer. He is the first one to withdraw from the hug.

"Lenalee, I-I" I watched him as he gather his words.

"I" he's blushing furiously while fidgeting his hands

"I what? Allen-kun…"

"I li-"

But before Allen can finish his sentence my brother came and dragged me along so I said my goodbye to him promising to come back tomorrow. As I looked back at him, disappointment is imprinted on his face but he still sends me his warm smile.

***BootsOfDespair***

I didn't know I just wanted to go there earlier. I run as fast as I can _'I wanted to know what Allen-kun's going to tell me' _I keep running and running towards the direction of the circus. I check my list of places that I would pass so I wouldn't get lost. After the never ending run I halted in front of a big tree

I looked around _'this spot, the circus tent is supposed to be here…No I must be lost…stupid! I always went there but still manage to get lost' _I looked everywhere, searching clue for the missing circus. Then it hits me the circus is gone. "Allen-kun…" my knees started to quiver as I broke down into tears. I wanted to see him so much, I wanted to hear his voice again and I wanted to know what he's going to say to me.

But then I'm too late, if only my feet can run faster…I could have…no, maybe I wouldn't be also in time because knowing a circus it will go the night after its last performance.

I just cried under the big tree as I try to remember him and his last smile to me.

"M-my first love is gone"

* * *

**REVIEWS are very much appreciated...THANKS FOR READING**


	2. True Love

A sigh escaped Lenalee's lips as she sits under a tree that's not even blossoming at the school backyard. Well as for Lenalee Lee she didn't give a damn on it, she doesn't want to and don't have time to look at the tree.

Lenalee's POV

Another sigh escaped my lips, my eyelids felt so heavy _'Of course stupid it will be heavy because of too much crying!' _Well I'm currently single right now because I just broke up with my boyfriend. He's too possessive; he doesn't want me to make friends to others but him. He don't want me to talk to anyone even they're just my classmates so I'll always end up talking only to him. I couldn't take it anymore so I broke up with him. And here I am crying because I don't have anybody anymore

"Baka(stupid)" I said to myself while gritting my teeth.

"BAKA" and this time I shouted. I heard a crack just up the tree _'Maybe a cracking branch?'_

"WAHHH" I heard a scream followed by a loud thud just beside me. It shocked me so much because beside me is an old man? No young man moaning while rubbing a part of his head.

"You*sniff* don't have*sniff* to call me stupid…" he said to nothing in particular (because he's facing different direction) while dusting off some dirt on his head, his eyes reflects pain "I know sleeping on a tree branch is dangerous…" he said as fake tears cascading on his eyes. I examined his features _'strange! A hair as white as the snow…'_

"Ah…E-excuse me?" Lenalee trailed off gaining an attention from the boy "Are you alright?" I asked even though it's clear as the day that he's not _'Hello he just fell from that tree face first…'_

"Eh?" at his looks right now I think he's startled by me. "ah! I'm f-fine" he said with a faint smile.

I immediately took out the handkerchief inside my pocket and offered it to him. At first he just stares at the handkerchief like an idiot then he gladly accepted it.

"I'm Lenalee Lee" I said while stretching my hand towards him.

"I know, I'm Allen Walker by the way" he said then shook my out stretched hand while smiling. His name sounds familiar but I cannot remember why and _'He knows? He knows who I am?'_

"uhm…" before I could finish he interrupted

"That's because I'm the student council president" he said as if he can read my mind. _'He's what! Wait…Ah I remembered now, he's our class president'_

"S-sorry"

"Don't worry about it…Well you're not the type of person who's sociable" he said and it almost irritated me but that's true.

"Y-yeah"

End of Lenalee's POV

They both sit side by side; he's still dusting off some dirt on his shirt. He glance at her "Are you alright?" he suddenly asked.

"I'm fine" she answered in a low voice.

"You doesn't look fine…I look finer than you are" then Allen smiled at her. "You see I saw you crying just now"

"Y-you saw me?" she stuttered.

"Yeah…I'm up there watching you until I got tired and sleep that is…You didn't even noticed me" a little chuckle escaped his mouth.

"…" she answered him with silence. A sudden memory flash before her eyes that made her cry again and the boy beside her started panicking

"Uhm…P-please don't cry" He nervously said and started patting her back like she's a lost child, but still keeps his distance. Of course Allen is not the type of guy that will take advantage of this vulnerability the girl is showing.

"S-sorry" Lenalee manages to say between sobs. She wiped away the tears and calms herself. Allen stopped patting her back and stares at her for a moment then glance upward to the sky. "Sorry for troubling you"

"Don't worry I'm used to it" he said not leaving his stares at the wide sky.

Lenalee give a questioning look to him, even though Allen is not looking he can tell that she's puzzled by his words.

"I'm the class president…Many students run to me when they are troubled" then he looked at Lenalee again "So Ms. Lee care to tell me what's been troubling you?"

Lenalee heave a heavy sigh and started talking "I just broke up with my boyfriend" _'Why am I even telling this to him? He's merely a stranger! Maybe because I'm lacking with someone else presence that now I need someone to talk to right now like a friend?'_

"hmm…That's an all-the-time problem" Allen puts his pointing finger under his chin gesturing that he's thinking. "Reason?" he asked

"Well…" she paused for a bit "Because he's too possessive…It almost felt like he don't like my existence to others but him" she looked don't waiting for an answer

"Good thing you broke up with him" he puts on a cheeky smile and Lenalee is slightly taken aback by his straight forward answer

"Y-you think so?" Lenalee shot a questioning look to him

"Yeah! You're not a bird or something that he can cage" he said as he shot up with his hands formed into a fist and slightly lifted. "Everybody has his own free will" Lenalee sweat dropped at strange behavior the class president is showing but then a giggle escaped her lips _'Somehow I feel better now'_

Allen's child act is cut off by the giggle emerging from the girl "Stop making fun of me" Allen whined and Lenalee couldn't help but to laugh.

They are having a good time and started talking about many things about themselves, with one reason they are friends. A red-haired man approached them and Allen noticed him.

"Lavi!" Allen beamed and Lenalee looked at the new person.

"Allen you forgot this…" Lavi said as he tosses a bottle to Allen.

"Ah, sorry!" Allen caught the bottle. Lenalee stared at bottle but didn't saw its label because Allen immediately hides it

"Lavi this is Lenalee Lee"

"Yo! Lavi desu" he held out his hand towards Lenalee and she gladly accepted it.

Today Lenalee gain two friends, at least she's not alone.

***BootsOfDespair***

Allen is the jolly kind of guy so he earned many friends, probably almost every girl in school has a crush on him and almost every boy in the school is his fan. Allen Walker is also the heir of a multibillionaire, Mana Walker.

Lenalee likes to spend her pass time helping Allen organizing the school papers and the students' problems.

Lenalee's POV

I liked it when I'm with Allen because he's fun to be with and slowly I'm socializing with everybody. My ex-boyfriend also stopped bugging me because Lavi threatened him; it's so funny how he backed away.

Slowly I started to like Allen not just a friend but more than that, so I decided that I'll confess to him.

"Allen-kun" I called his attention _'He's sleeping on the tree branch again' _"That habit of yours is so dangerous" I walked up to him as he landed safely on the ground.

He started to scratch the back of his head sheepishly "Hehe…Because I have a good view up there"

"If you want a good view the rooftop is better"

"But I liked this tree, this make me remember good memories" he said while touching the tree

"*sigh*Ok ok if you say so" _'Ok here it goes…I'm going to say it'_

"What's wrong?" Allen suddenly asked that make me perked up

"I just…I" _'What am I doing'_

"Are you really ok Lenalee?"

"I'm ok…" I breathe in the biggest breath I could muster and started to open my mouth "ILIKEYOU. DOYOULIKEME?" I shouted quickly and turn around so that I wouldn't see his expression

"Wha-" I know he's shocked "But-"

"I'm going to make you fall in love with me, no matter what" I said then started to run away, I don't like rejection _'I'm being selfish'_

***BootsOfDespair***

I keep pacing here and there in front of the room of the student council president. "I have to be strong" I said to myself

"You have to be strong for what" the voice behind startled me and I almost drop the bento I'm holding

"Lavi don't scare me like that" almost shouted angrily.

"Sorry about that" he said

But to my horror the door knob suddenly clicked. I started to panic and I quickly handed the bento to Lavi "Lavi give this to Allen" I said as I run off.

***BootsOfDespair***

I don't know where my feet are taking me because I just keep on running. But before I knew it I was under the tree where I first talked to him. I leaned on the tree for support as I pant heavily.

"What am I doing *pant* I'm supposed to be strong *pant*" I closed my eyes and let my back to slide down _'I can't even face him'_

"So this is where you run off to" I already know whose voice is that. I immediately hide my face using my both hands.

"Why are you running away from me?"

"I'm not" my voice sounded childish

I am aware that he sat beside me

"You said yesterday that you'll definitely make me fall in love with you, but I think that wouldn't happen" I let down my hands to face him. He's staring at me with his so soft eyes, just like the sky, even though it's silver-blue. He just rejected me, I slightly lowered my head and just look at the ground.

But then he suddenly cupped my face with his both hands and made me face him again. Even though his hands are gloved I can still feel its warmth sipping through my skin

"Because I'm already in love with you" he said while blushing

I suddenly have the urge to pull him into a hug that made him shriek. "Your scream sounds like girls' scream" I said teasing him

"Don't make fun of me" he said while caressing my hair.

'_He smells so good…Eh what am I doing! Perv' _it seems that he noticed I'm smell the fragrance of his hair because he chuckled lightly.

"Allen"

"Hm?"

"You didn't actually answer my question yesterday, so do you like me?" I tighten my embrace to him so he wouldn't pull off.

"Do I have to say it?" he whined

"Of course" _'It's payback time for laughing at me'_

"I like you" he said timidly

"What? I didn't hear it" _'I know I'm a devil'_

"I-I like you" I know he's blushing right now, how I wish I can see his face but I don't want to pull off from the hug.

"Lenalee, just promise me that you'll never forget about me"

"Why would I do that?" he's acting weird. I felt his hug tighten

"Just promise"

"Of course I wouldn't forget about you"

***BootsOfDespair***

We started dating after that faithful day. We're still shy and still blushing furiously with each other even though it's almost a month since I confessed to him. I thought that this happiness will never end. And I also become aware of something, his face looks paler than before and what's that bottle he always carry with him.

"Lenalee, you promise me that you'll never forget about me"

"Yes, why?" _'What's wrong? He's really acting weird'_

"Just need to confirm" his face is reflecting pain _'Pain from what?'_

"I like you Lenalee, I really like you" he said while blushing

"Allen are you ok?" I started worrying because he's not acting like himself, suddenly saying those embarrassing words.

"I need to tell you something"

"It can wait tomorrow, you need rest"

"Bu-"

"No buts"

***BootsOfDespair***

When I got to the school everybody looks as if they are lamenting for something. Then I saw Lavi and approached him to ask what's wrong.

"Lavi! What's happening? Why are you all gloomy?" I asked as I search for a certain person that should be inside the room at this time "Where is Allen?"

"Lenalee…please don't be shocked" my heart started pounding rapidly as if anytime it could pop out of its protective shell called ribs. Somehow it felt as if it has something to do with Allen

"Blurt it out Lavi…" I'm really getting impatient and without my knowledge I started to grab on Lavi's shoulder slightly shaking it.

"Allen is gone, he went abroad" my hands started to tremble

"W-why?"

"He went there to treat his disease"

"H-he's sick?" _'Why didn't he tell me?'_

"Y-yes, as you notice his hair is white…that is because he's sick" _'I never really asked about it because he's always changing the subject'_

"You knew about it but you didn't tell me?" warm liquid started flowing from my eyes and I noticed that my voice is cracking "Why didn't he just tell me that he's leaving?" I broke down

"Allen told me before leaving that you are free, he wouldn't get angry at you if you'll fall in love with someone else"

I shook my head 'no'…"I promised him that I'll never forget about him"

So I decided to wait for my true love to come back.

* * *

Wahahaha...finish it...oh no what will happen?


	3. Endless Love

**Wow I really finished it...thank you for reading...and Happy Valentines Day to everyone...**

**I do not own -man(wish I owned it)**

You have to walk carefully in the beginning of love; the running across fields into your lover's arms can only come later when you're sure they won't laugh if you trip. ~Jonathan Carroll

* * *

Lenalee's POV

Allen, I've been waiting you for 1 year now, it's almost graduation. I sat under the tree where I first talked to you, remembering the days we spent together. I let a sigh escaped my lips and using the back of my palm I gently wiped the tear that rolled down my cheeks. I didn't even know that I was crying just now.

"Miss are you ok?" as I heard those voice the blood within me that I thought was frozen by time started to circulate again and my heart that stopped beating started throbbing faster and faster. I turn around to see the person that I longed for.

"A-Allen" I said as I slowly approached him wishing that it's not a dream. "You're back" I hugged him but his actions also started me, he was taken aback.

"W-who are you?" I suddenly let go ready to slap him in the face because of joking something like that but then Lavi came.

"Lenalee, because of the side effect of the therapy he has a selective amnesia" his face showed a sad expression.

"N-no way" I was taken back _'What kind of therapy is that!' _"Lavi stop lying!" I ordered

"I-I'm sorry, for forgetting…" I looked at his expression and he looks like telling the truth.

End of Lenalee's POV

'_I have to be strong…for him…I waited and I don't want to lose him again…not this time' _"Allen. You made me promise not to forget you and so I did as I promise but…how dare you" Lenalee said, her bangs covering her teary eyes.

"Then I'll make you remember me" Lenalee said then she started to run away covering her face with both hands

"Lavi, Is she a close friend of mine?" Allen asked while staring at the back of the girl who just runs off

"No" Lavi answered

"Then who is she to me?" Allen is getting confused if that girl is not his friend then why does she care so much.

"She's not just your friend Allen, she's the woman you love so much" Allen suddenly felt guilty and sad, he keeps saying to himself _'How dare me forget about her'_

***BootsOfDespair***

Early in the morning Lenalee is already at the student council's office. Last year Lenalee won the position of vice president for student council, the place for president is still open because they still believe that Allen will come back.

She started to organize some files to keep her busy while waiting for Allen. When she heard footsteps she stopped what she's doing

"Good morning Lenalee" Allen greeted her as if he remembers her.

"Good morning Allen-kun" she greeted him with a smile plastered on her face even though she's crying inside. _'Firstly bring back the –kun on his name, just like when we first started as friends'_

"Allen-kun, here is a bento for you…" she said handing him the bento she made

"T-thank you, you don't reall-"

"Don't worry I always make you a bento…I'm used to it" after Allen accepted it she started to exit the room. Lenalee don't like to cry in front of Allen, "I'll definitely make you fall in love with me again" she said that before shutting the door close.

Allen is still standing there dumbfounded by her words and nostalgia is coming right through him _'So she said those words before too huh...' _He said to himself and couldn't help but to smile.

***BootsOfDespair***

Lenalee tried her best everyday to help Allen remember her but it seems that her effort is not being paid off because as of now Allen can only remember his childhood memories. Slowly Lenalee is starting to give up and let go.

* * *

Allen wanted to talk to Lenalee about something so he invited her to join him.

"What is it that you want to talk Allen-kun?" Lenalee asked while eyeing the man sitting under the tree.

He just answered her with silence and he patted the ground beside him as if asking Lenalee to sit beside him. Lenalee accepted the invitation and sat beside him.

"Allen do you remember something?" Lenalee asked while keeping her hopes down because she doesn't want to be hurt when he said no.

Allen didn't answer her question but instead ask something "Do you know why I always wanted to sleep on this tree" Allen asked making Lenalee think of a reason _'Come to think of it... I really don't know why'_

"Because you can get a good view from up there?"

Allen just answered her with a chuckle "Because it brings back the memory of my first love"

Lenalee again is down casted because she knew that before Allen met her he's always sleeping on the tree.

"When I was a child I talked to her, and she's the first person to call me a name I wanted"

'_Who is he talking about? Is she also studying here?' _Lenalee asked herself

"When I was younger I'm an orphan and I perform as a clown on a circus…Too bad it seems that my first love forgets about me"

Shock is evident on Lenalee's face did she heard it right he's a clown before. "Allen did you dye your hair?"

"Nope, Didn't Lavi told you that my hair is brown before I got sick?"

She doesn't know, she doesn't notice that tears started to flow from her eyes _'He's that clown, he's Allen!'_

Allen started panicking because Lenalee is crying non-stop. "Wha-…Lenalee stop crying please" Allen almost begged.

"Y-you idiotic clown…Why didn't you tell" she said while trying to wipe away the tears but it seems futile because it stills flow non-stop.

"I wanted you to found out" Lenalee couldn't help it anymore she hugged him as tight as she could.

"Why do I have to be always the one to hug you first" she said as she bury her face on his chest

"S-sorry about that, your boyfriend is too dense" Allen said as he wrap his arms around her.

"So you do remember now?"

"Not really"

"Then wh-"

"My heart remembers what my brain doesn't" Allen quickly pulled her into a kiss. They finally shared their first kiss well because our couple here is so idiot and shy.

**"Allen I suddenly have the urge to kick the writer's butt"**

"I wouldn't let go of you ever again" they both said in unison

**Fin**

**They say Pain is the partner of love; well that's true but 'All well ends well'**

About the therapy that have a side effect of selective amnesia, that's true because a very close friend of mine underwent the same therapy and she forgets all about her high school life...it's sad but I have to accept the truth I know she'll remember me again...Even if not sooner I have to wait...

**REVIEWS PLEASE  
**


End file.
